The Scrappy Club
by Exotos135
Summary: Multi Crossover Story. Pacifica was sitting on a bench in her house, thinking about what has happened since the pine twins arrived. Once a mysterious cloak figure gives her a pamphlet, Pacifica will discover a place where the most hated characters hang around. One Shot, no pairings thought there might be some teasing.


DISCLAIMER: Every character, place or show that appears or gets mentioned does not belong to me, it belongs to Disney, Nickelodeon, Fox, CartoonNetwork and many more.

Warning: The fic you're going to read has, of course, scrappies from many shows around the world. If you do not like any of the scrappies shown here, you may leave the fic if you want to.

All reviews will be appreciated, normal, flames, all type of reviews.

Author Note: Author Note: Just in case you love a character from a specific series/show/whatever and can't stand the fact I did such an 'atrocity' know as putting them in the club, The scrappies-Main/recurring/or minor character, were _SPECIFICALLY_ taken from the tvtropes page "The Scrappy" from the western animation page and no further information was researched.

If you don't believe me, check out the mentioned The Scrappy Western Animation page on tv tropes to see what I mean And if you can please, _please_, see it before looking at this fic.

* * *

Gravity Falls, Northwest Mansion "4:00 P.M."

Outside the Northwest Mansion, Pacifica was sitting in a bench in her front yard. Pacifica was looking at the sky while she was thinking about her situation with the twins in town.

_"Ugh, those stupid pine twins."_ tought Pacifica, disgusted by the fact she was thinking about the twins. _"Not only do they have the audacity to come to my town, but the fact that one of them humiliated me and my family!"_

"If only I could somehow get free of them." said Pacifica, looking at the ground. "Then everything would be just like before those two put their butts on my property."

Suddenly, the wind started to blow as when Pacifica turned her vision up, a shadow cloaked figure was in front of her. The cloaked figure took out from its pocket a pamphlet, wich was given to Pacifica.

"What did you gave me-" said Pacifica as she turned up to see the cloaked figure disappeared. "-this pamphlet?"

Pacifica started to mentally read the pamphlet the cloaked figure gave her. It was about a secret mansion in the forest that only appears at 8:00 a.m. or so, it also said that, if she wanted to relax from her usual world, that she could join the place without any misjudging or any other trouble. After thinking about it for a minute, Pacifica had chosen she would go.

"I definitely gotta check it out." said Pacifica before turning around the pamphlet, seeing a T.S.C acronomyn. "T.S.C?"

Pacifica ignored the acronomyn and put the pamphlet in her pocket. She then got out of the bench and went back to her home, continuing her day until the night she left her house and went to the forest.

Forest

At the forest, Pacifica was walking around the forest while looking at the pamphlet to see if there was any indication to where the place was. She was mostly unsuccessful until she arrived at a lake where, crossing the rocks, was a big platform of mostly grass and earth, where a purple light briefly flashed.

"What was that?" asked Pacifica, noticing the light. "Maybe that's where the place is."

Pacifica started to jump across the lakes using the rocks as the purple orb materialized into a giant mansion, With Johnny Test and the Cousin Kyle as the guards at the entrance. Once Pacifica got her feet on the ground close to the mansion, she started to walk to the entrance.

"Halt!" shouted Johnny Test, stopping Pacifica from coming in. "You can't go in yet."

"What? Why?" asked Pacifica.

"We need to check if your pamphlet is real or not." answered Johnny, pointing at Pacifica's pamphlet. "We'll check it now if you don't mind."

Johnny Test grabbed the pamphlet and he and Cousin Kyle started to analyze-As in, using a flashlight-it. After a while, Johnny gave Pacifica back her pamphlet but, when she was about to go to the door, Kyle stopped her.

"What? What do you need now?" asked Pacifica annoyed.

"Where did you got that pamphlet?" asked Kyle.

"A cloaked figure gave it to me." instantly answered Pacifica. "Now would you let me in?"

"No." answered Kyle.

"WHY!?" asked Pacifica in a fit of rage.

"Hey hey calm down now little doll." said Johnny, trying to calm down Pacifica. "For as much as we-mostly me- would want to let you in, we need to verify if you're a real scrappy."

"Scrappy?" asked Pacifica. "I don't have time for this!"

"Well sorry miss but-" said Johnny before stopping.

The ground started to shake as a blue orb appeared right behind Pacifica and transformed into a portal, where the cloaked figure from before came out of. Once it arrived, the portal closed and walked to Pacifica's side.

"She's coming with me." said the cloaked figure.

"Oh, well if she's coming with you she surely must be a scrappy." said Kyle as he and Johnny opened the door. "Go inside if you dare."

_"Lucky guy."_ thought Johnny jealously.

Both Pacifica and the cloaked figure went inside and then stopped at the start of another door, where the cloaked figure took off its cloak and revealed himself to be Irving.

"...Alright, who are you?" asked Pacifica. "And more importantly, what is this place?"

"I'm Irving, I come from another show in the same cable network as you." answered Irving. "The place were in is the place where all the scrappies, or some of them anyway, hang around when they want to be free from their usual hate in their shows and, if they have turned very unlikable, return to how they were before that change."

"But how did you-" said Pacifica before being interrupted.

"I overheard you as I came out of a portal behind your house." interrupted Irving, confusing Pacifica. "Don't ask anymore, the more I answer the more questions will float over your head."

"Okay, so, What's the name of this place?" asked Pacifica. "All I saw when I turned around the pamphlet was an acronomyn."

"The acronomyn stands for the name of the place. It stands for The Scrappy Club." said Irving, explaining the acronomyn.

Irving grabbed and started to hold Pacifica's hand, Causing Pacifica to freak out.

"GAAAAH! NERD HAND!" screamed Pacifica, waving her remaining arm. "IT BURNS!"

"Hehe, you're a very funny lad." said Irving. "Nothing's wrong with this, smoke's not even coming out of your hand."

Pacifica stopped and looked at her hand, wich was perfectly fine. Pacifica then blushed and laughed in embarrassment. "Let's never speak of this again." said Pacifica nervously.

"Sure." said Irving. "Now let's go trough the door already."

Pacifica and Irving went trough the last door and went inside to the club. Once the two were at the start of the club, Pacifica was amazed by what she saw while Irving acted like it wasn't the first time he was there. The club was filled with characters from different shows from different cable networks, including Vernon, Burne, Carter, Howie and Cody Jones, Brian, Peter and Lois, Game Boy, Jade Chan, Lucky and Peggy Hill, Lisa, Helen Lovejoy, Ned Flanders, Homer and Chief Wiggum, Spongebob, Pearl and Mr Krabs, Gaz, Warlock, Sergeant Hatred, The murderous Moppets and Dermott, Julie, Hip Hippos and Katie Ka-Boom, Corporal Capeman, Sam Manson, Slimer, Buzzwang and the Kiwi Kids, Lila and Brainy, Cubert, Sarah, Nazz, Kevin and the Kanker Sisters, Shapey, Blunk, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Hankey Towelie and Sergeant Harrison Yates, Lieutenant Pug and Swamp Rat, Bat-Mite, Gizmo, Lizzie and Tommy, Bendy and Goofball John McGee, D.W. Reed, Muffy and Kate and Pal, Sweetie and Elmyra, Molly and Megan, Diamond Tiara, Gilda the Griffon, Prince Bluebood, Snips and Snails and Pinkie Pie, Webby and Bubba, Molly Cunningham and Thembria, Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny and Lola, Reginald the Koala and Roger, William Dunbar, Dulcy, Mako and Hiroshi Sato, Muscle Man, Pop and Thomas, Proffesor Evil Hamillton, Lagoon Boy and The Mayor of Townsville.

"Turtles, ponies, dogs, ghosts, monkies, aardvarks..." said Pacifica at the sight. "Did this place went to madness or what?!"

"I said this is the place where scrappies hang around." said Irving. "I never said all the scrappies were human."

"But there's just so many..." said Pacifica, seeing the many scrappies in the room.

"And this aren't even all of them." said Irving. "The rest are behind those two doors."

Irving pointed his finger at two separate doors wich had "Live Action" and "CGI" written in them. Pacifica looked where Irving's finger pointed at and, not wanting to know just how many more people would be, decided to turn away immediately to Irving.

"Whatever, What should-" said Pacifica before covering her mouth to not barf and then releasing it to continue. "we do here?"

"Well, we could meet the other scrappies around here, take a photo of this moment together, go take a seat and order food." suggested Irving, each time giving Pacifica more urges to vomit. "There's a lot we can do here."

"Yeah yeah, stop there before I spit out my dinner." said Pacifica. "I need a drink."

Pacifica released her hand's from Irving's and walked to a table with a punch bowl, where she grabbed a cup and served herself some punch.

"Umm, I wouldn't drink that punch if I were you." said Irving as he walked to her.

"Why not?" asked Pacifica without seeing Irving.

Just as she took a sip from her punch, Irving pointed at the punch bowl where Gummy was taking a bath in. After realizing what she was drinking, Pacifica spitted out all the punch on Irving's face.

"Alright, who owns this...thing!" asked Pacifica.

Just as soon, Pinkie Pie walked to the table and grabbed Gummy and put him on her back. "I'm sorry, he's sometimes just a bit too playful." apologized Pinkie Pie as she returned to her seat.

"Wait, she's a main character in her show right?" asked Pacifica. "What's she doing here?"

"Being a main character does not save anybody from receiving hate or at least some flak." answered Irving before saying why she was hated. "She's hated and/or disliked due to being obnoxious, talking too fast and never shutting up."

"Really? She looked pretty calm to me." said Pacifica.

"The scrappies don't need to be in their original personalities for their stay here." said Irving, rubbing off the punch from his face. "They take a calmer, less annoying one instead."

_"Hmm, well it makes some sense."_ thought Pacifica._ "If they were in their original personalities, I don't even wanna think about what would happen."_

"Let's take a seat shall we?" asked Irving.

"Sure, but do not say 'we'" answered Pacifica. "It makes me sick."

Both Pacifica and Irving sat on a table between the table of the MLP: FIM and the Looney Tunes table. Just as Snaptrap came in and put two cups filled with apple juice to Pacifica's and Irving's table.

"Thanks." told Irving to SnapTrap.

Irving grabbed a spoon and hit his cup with it a few times, catching all the scrappies attention around the place.

"Everybody, I would like to do a 'Brindis' for the newest member of The Scrappy Club." said Irving, holding his cup. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Pacifica Northwest." answered Pacifica

"Pacifica Northwest everybody!" shouted Irving.

Everybody in the room, except Pacifica, started to cheer. Pacifica, believing they were cheering for her all along, grabbed her cup and decided to go along with everything.

"Cheers!" shouted all the scrappies in unison as they drinked from their cups.

"Hold on, when did I became part of this place?" asked Pacifica confused.

"You accepted the pamphlet and it was confirmed, that's it." answered Irving.

"Darn it!" thought Pacifica.

"So, what do ya say Paci?" asked Irving, raising his cup. "Cheer?"

Pacifica looked at her cup and then looked at everybody else in the club, everybody had their eyes fixed on her as they waited for her response. After thinking about the possibilities of the club, Pacifica finally took a choice.

"...Cheer." answered Pacifica, raising her cup as well.

Pacifica and Irving clashed cups and started to drink from them as everybody else cheered for their newest member.

Forest, Outside the Scrappy Club

After that, Pacifica and Irving were sitting at the verge of the little platform they were in, seeing the moon in the sky.

"I can't believe I'm part of a club now." said Pacifica. "And one filled with scrappies of all things."

"Yeah, congratulations on joining the club." said Irving.

"Thanks...what's a scrappy anyway?" asked Pacifica.

"It's a character that's almost universally hated among the fandom." answered Irving. "Don't be offended."

"None taken." said Pacifica. "...You know, Irving right? I don't really say this too often, and I don't think anybody will believe what I'm gonna say but-"

When she turned around, Irving had disappeared.

"-Thanks?" said Pacifica, surprised at Irving's disappearance. "Well, I better go back home already."

Pacifica got up and then, after crossing the rock path again, went running back to her house. After she left, the entire Scrappy Club flashed as it returned to its sphere form and Johnny and Kyle returned to their own shows.


End file.
